Morning kiss ?
by Baby himchan exotics
Summary: just krisho drable


Title :morning kiss ?  
Content: Morning kris or morning kiss ?

Yaoi, boyxboy

Krisho pairing

Drable

kris pov

aku tidak tahu siapa diriku kenapa aku berada di tempat seperti ini tempat yang sangat menakutkan penuh dengan kloning manusia benda-benda itu yang akan menjadi temanku apa aku dulu seperti mereka ? yang di ciptakan dari kloning manusia buatan yang bisa di kendalikan oleh penciptanya

bertahun-tahun aku hidup di sini tak pernah melihat dunia luar seperti apakah dunia luar itu aku bahkan tak pernah melihat matahari ,  
sudah belasan tahun aku di sini di tempat hampa dan sepi hanya ada mereka yang menyiksaku dengan jarum suntik yang menancap di tubuhku ,rasanya seperti melayang seperti aku bisa terbang dengan bebas dan sangat menyenangkan tapi kemudian langsung terjatuh dari gedung tinggi rasanya sangat menyakitkan

aku ingin bebas dari tempat ini

suatu malam aku merenung dan berfikir bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat ini dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar bisikan

" wu yi fan kau adalah orang terpilih , pohon kehidupan telah memilihmu sebagai sang dragon "

" siapa itu ?" teriaku tapi bisikan itu tak terdengar lagi tiba-tiba di depanku muncul simbol bayangan naga

"apa ini ? " aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan bisikan tadi yang menyebut kata dragon dan sekarang muncul simbol naga aku telusuri simbol itu dengan takjub sungguh sangat indah tanpa sadar aku tersenyum dan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku tersenyum.

BRAKKKKGGH

tiba-tiba ada seseorang membanting pintu ruanganku dengan kasar siapa lagi kalau bukan orang-orang berhati iblis pelakunya seperti biasa mereka selalu datang dan menyeretku ke laborotorium tempat penyiksaku dan menyuntikan sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu karena aku tidak sudi melihatnya

beberapa detik kemudian obat itu mulai bekerja ,  
rasanya aneh dan tubuhku rasanya sangat lemas namun kemudian tubuh terasa terbakar panas sekali dan tiba-tiba tanganku mengeluarkan api tidak tanganku tidak terbakar bahkan tidak terasa panas orang-orang tadi yang menyeretku diam terpaku melihatku mungkin mereka takjub dan senang...? seprtinya inilah yang mereka inginkan ?

aku memainkan bola api di tanganku yang makin membesar

dan terlintas rencana untuk menyerang mereka dengan api ini

aku lempar bola api ini ke orang-orang itu, orang itu menjerit ketakutan karena tubuhnya terbakar kulihat yang lainya mengeluarkan senjata namun sebelum mereka menyerang aku menyerang duluan dengan api besar dari tanganku

aku senang sekali melihat mereka berteriak ketakutan melihat api berkobar-berkobar di depanya dan saat aku akan menyerang lagi tiba-tiba ada orang yang menyiramku dengan air dari belakang

" ya fan-ah,fan-ah bangun ini sudah siang " kata orang itu sepertinya mengenalnya , kenapa tiba-tiba lantainya bergetar ? oh tidak goncanganya terlalu besar

" ya kalau takbangun juga aku akan menyiramu lagi " kata orang itu mulai kesal rasanya aku kenal suara ini ,siapa ya ? kataku mencoba meningatnya.

BYUUURR

aku segera tersadar dan ternyata ? kenapa suho ada di depanku ? membawa ember sambil cemberut

" suho hyung kris hyung sudah bangun ? " tanya baekhyun melongokan kepalanya di pintu kamar kami " omo hyung kau hambis mimpi basah ?" jerit baekhyun " ya pergi kau " bentak suho dan baekhyun langsung pergi sebelum suho mengamuk

" kenapa sih kau membangunkanku pake acara siraman " gerutuku kesal " habisnya kau tak bangun-bangun sih jadi aku pake cara ini " jawab suho tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali aku yang kesal langsung melesat ke kamar mandi setelah selesai membersihkan diri aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan akan berganti baju kulihat suho masih di situ duduk di ranjang,

' apa ia menungguku ? sepertinya ada yang akan ia katakan

" kenapa kau masih disini ? kau mau melihatku ganti baju ?" tanyaku agak kesal moodku benar-benar jelek sekali pagi ini namun ia malah menganguk dengan polos " oh jadi kau ingin melihatku telanjang ?" kataku jail kulihat wajahnya memerah lucu sekali ,lalu aku mendekatinya ia terlihat gugup pipinya masih memerah pasti ia malu karena melihat tubuhku yang hanya memakai handuk sebatas pingang.  
tapi ada yang aneh kenapa ia diam saja biasanya ia selalu marah-marah kalau ku goda apa jangan-jangan dia sudah siap ?

aku tersenyum mesum bermaksud memancingnya siapa tahu dia sedang mengerjaiku dan berpura-pura menyerangnya jarang-jarang joo-ku seperti ini namun tak kuduga ia malah tersenyum kudekati wajahnya bermaksud mengecup bibirnya yang merah mengoda aneh justru ia terlihat pasrah dengan memejamkan matanya ia pasti sedang menunggu tuk di kecup belum sempat bibirku menyentuhnya kini ada pengangu lagi terdengar suara gaduh dari luar

BRAAAKKK

tuhkan siapa lagi ini

" ya apa yang kalian lakukan " pekik pengangu tadi yang manager noona ia pasti akan melaksanakan pekerjaan rutinya yaitu mengomel dan beberapa detik kemudian ia mulia mengomel yang tidak mau aku dengarkan karena sangat berisik dan banyak kata-kata yang tidak aku mengert lebih tepatnya kata-kata yang tidak ada hubunganya.

dengan terpaksa aku membatalkan niatku

" hihihi " terdengar suara orang tertawa di sebelahku kulirik ke samping oh ternyata jooku yang tertawa apanya yang lucu ? apa ia senang aku di marahi ?

aku terus menatapnya cara ketawanya benar-benar lucu sampai-sampai aku melupakan keberadaan manager noona yang sedang ngomel di depan pintu namun ia berhenti tertawa sadar aku telah menatapnya ia juga membalas tatapanku tatapan yang lain dari biasanya wajahnya sangat berseri-seri dengan warna merah di kedua pipinya tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan ...  
ia menciumku di depan manager noona ? ia menciumku dengan lembut melumat dan menghisap bibir bawahku sepertinya ia sedang memancingku aku ingin membalasnya tapi ada manager noona di depan kami duh bagaimana ini ? batinku mulai gelisah ah bodo amat ini adalah kesempatan langka jarang-jarang jooku se agresif ini ,  
begitu aku akan membalasanya tiba-tiba ia melepas ciumanya dan berlari keluar kamar, aku benar-benar shok apa ini apa ia sedang mengerjaiku kulihat manager noona tersenyum mengejek

" oh shit " umpatku ' awas kau kim joonmyun ' kataku dalam hati " apa kaumau balas dendam tak akan kubiarkan ?" kata manager noona yang seperti bisa membaca pikiran orang dan ia berbalik pergi "hah rasanya malu sekali hanya sekedar morning kiss? " kataku tidak percaya tapi tidak apa-apa ia telah membangunkan dari mimpi buruku dan juga membuat juniorku bangun duh bagaimana ini ?

ku rebahkan tubuhku di kasur begitu mau memejamkan mata ada orang berteriak di depan pintu

" JANGAN TIDUR LAGI CEPAT BANGUN DAN BANTU KAMI MEMBERSIHKAN DORM "

ah berisik

FIN

ff selingan di saat otaku sedang ngadat banyak banget ff yang udah jamuran tapi aku malas ngeditnya nulis dari awal Booo~

ff ini ada hubunganya dengan ff new world


End file.
